Frigid Hearts
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: When a Mirai Gohan is found on death's door who's heart will he melt before passing? Not a happy story a rather sad one to start out. Stars the Ice elemental Toya


It was the chill of winter that moved him the rush of wind through his hair. Dancing steps over ice blue hair with white highlights flying in a sheet around his waist as he skipped over the ice. It was effortless a dance he knew well. The flow of water under the surface before his feet touched it turning it solid. The rush of air around him as he shot up in a lazy spiral there was nothing to rush. It was frigid here a normal person would be blue with cold frozen like a statue within the ice, but not Toya not the ice element.

The Arctic prince the dancer of blue ice. His fingers grazed a plant as he watched it wither in the embrace of his icy power.

That was when he remembered him, the pretty blue eyes the purple hair that reminded him of sunset. His fists clenched all pretense of calm down as he snorted softly. Earth going here had been a mistake. Even bigger mistake the thought of that foolish child he'd saved by clouding the air with icy fragments. His Diamond Dust had clogged the eyes of the Androids freezing their scanners making it simple for the boy to get away and that one armed man to sacrifice himself. The thought of driving the one armed man down was an easy thought. But something in that Demi's eyes had scorched his soul slipping past the icy walls he put up to burn within. The heart that had wilted long ago thumped suddenly sky rocketing at the sight of those midnight hues.

Being called an android didn't bother Toya not one bit.

It was being swung on by this Demi. This being dared to raise a hand to him?! Pale fists clenched before he saw the flush to the cheeks. This was an injured warrior not an enemy. There was no need for him to do this. His mouth curling in annoyance before he spoke."Hush Demi... You have a fever nothing more."

"Trunks where's Trunks?!"

The voice was like Velvet over his ears ice blue eyes narrowing as he spoke gently."If you mean the purple haired one he is fine.. Hidden away for now. He assumes you dead.."

"No I need to get back to him! Please let me go.." Pleading the Demi pleaded.

Toya's eyes closed before he sat up the light blue spandex he wore ripped in some places showing he was indeed living. The long blue tail that flicked side to side curling around his waist as he spoke" No.. Your in no condition to walk around much less do anything like that..Hush and rest Demi.."

"Gohan my name is Gohan.."

"...Well Gohan I am Toya..Now rest I will bring you something to eat soon.."

It was safe within the glaciers if one could withstand the bitter cold it was a paradise for them. Fingers flexed as the ice parted the gentle pool of water where fish swam coming into view as he smiled snapping his hand out to toss one then another up. These fish were so big and fat they'd swim into his ice trap and get stuck. It was the perfect way to catch food for him. Having the Demi though he'd need to hunt red meat too. With a few well aimed blasts of icy energy he had deer running and with one spear of ice he'd have one downed. This and fish would have to do. It was a slow process nursing someone back to Health. Toya was a patient Saiyan though. Keeping Gohan cool keeping the one armed one from getting cold. The Androids did not come here not after his little warning shot on them. They stayed away from the blue haired Saiyan knowing he was not human.

If they had known what he was nursing back to health though they would have been more afraid. Gohan was becoming stronger and Toya hid him from them Sheltering the Saiyan hybrid within the confines of his own home. The crystalline caverns sheltering Gohan while he got better. Gohan pleaded daily with Toya for news of the outside world always receiving the same response. "There is nothing out there only death.."

"But what about Trunks?! Is he alright?"

"..He is..He went back in time..Nothing good will come of such a thing..It's better to stay here stay safe."

Toya's arms curled around Gohan's shoulders in a gesture of warmth and protection."Sleep Gohan.."

It was not a request it was an order and soon Gohan was tumbling into blackness Toya's soft blue hair the last thing he saw. Musing on it Gohan thought for a moment that it could have been the sky shining through the ice. Despite Toya's best efforts he could not save Gohan and it bittered him towards all others. It was not lack of trying near the end he'd even tried to find out where Trunks was. The only thing he could find was the young man had gone back in time to stop this. Playing with time it was dangerous. Nothing changed they were still there killing always killing. The blood ran through the streets as the Androids mocked the humans.

'Humans such weak foolish creatures..They are not even a challenge..I should give them one..'

The thought rose unbidden within his mind before ice blue orbs narrowed. Ice was fickle cold was a brutal mistress sometimes. The androids would find this out when they chased a human into his ice fields. Toya rose like a vengeful god and in a way he supposed he was avenging someone. It wasn't his fallen race nor it's tattered remains that in a flash where gone. No he was avenging the one who'd been stolen from him. He was Avenging Gohan's memory. Fingers curled as he formed twin icy Chakrams in his fingers..

"You took everything left..My home, my people, and the only person who ever treated me as a friend.."

The Androids turned their eyes widening as they scanned seeing the raw sheer power surrounding the delicate beauty that was Toya.

The blue eyes that normally were ice blue were darkened by the promise of death in his hands. His mouth curving in a bitter smile as he spoke"Sometimes when you kill something you should make sure it's dead... Not half dead.. Not able to touch someone else.."

17 glared before smirking confidently"What are you going to do spank us?"

Toya's smile grew darker as he darted forwards that Ethereal power surrounding 17 as he touched the Android's face. "Of course not..I'm going to give you the Ultimate death of course..To feel every fluid and bone in your pathetic body freeze in seconds...From just a kiss..My most secret and deadly attack.."

17 suddenly knew the chill of fear as he backed up suddenly from this ferocious creature."Wha, what?!"

"...Death it's such a strange thing..It freezes the body so perfectly stiffening it like a board..My kiss can do something similar.. It can freeze the very breath in your lungs..But you don't breathe do you 17? No..For you two it would shatter your bones and metal on impact..Like a couple of sick twisted little statues..." Toya's face grew colder and colder as he spoke touching down to walk towards them his breath fogging the cold air as if the air from inside him was suddenly warmer then the air around the three. "..You took the first friend I'd ever made on this planet and you broke him..You killed him.. I held him as the light left his eyes...The last thing he'd said was to Protect Trunks..When you toy with an Element make sure they have a heart..That way if you break it they might forgive you.."

The closer that icy staring creature came the more the two androids felt the chill of fear as if fingers prickled down their spines. Mortal fear like a mouse staring into the eyes of a snake. The inability to move to even breathe.

"Look 18..See your fate...As soon as I'm done with your brother it shall be yours.." with that Toya moved. There was no fancy name yelled no hand poses no nothing. It was just a single kiss on 17's lips that made the male android freeze in his tracks one hand outstretched forever caught in a fearful pose. One finger slipped forwards to gently push the frozen thing over the tinkle of ice heard as it shattered spilling parts all over. Toya turned walking forwards towards 18 who for the first time in her life wanted to plead."Plea..Please..."

"...Do you really deserve it? Do you really think I would spare you?" Toya reached out toying with a few blond strands before he spoke coldly his breath fanning across her cheek"...If you wish to live..Run..Hide in the sewers and never show your face above the ground..If I catch wind of it..I will kill you..I may still kill you..." The blond Android felt the touch of cold fingers like ice on her cheek as she spoke."I'm sorry..."

Toya's eyes narrowed as he spoke"Are you? Can you even feel remorse? Do you know what it is like to hold a friend and witness them dying? It's horrible! To feel their body stiffen watch the light flee from their eyes as they attempt to breathe their last wanting to live yet unable to..Do you know?!" The blond shook her head before Toya leaned close"I'm going to kill you now...I won't keep a promise to allow someone like you to live..I'll send you to hell..Pray I never come there for if I do...I will turn you and your brother into Eternal statues..." With that his lips found hers sucking every speck of heat from her body licking his lips as he drew back. The look on her face was horror pure horror. Toya glared before simply tipping his head back"..And the worse part? All of your little Rampaging was my fault..Gohan's death? I could have prevented it if I had stepped in sooner. If I had been given a reason to do this sooner..And that is my ultimate Sin.."

With that he turned his fingers brushing across the frozen 18's face before he pushed letting Gravity finish his ultimate attack shattering her across the frozen land he called his home. The heart that forgets love forgets heat. How to love how to care. But the heart that thaws is even worse it remembers the ache of warmth and craves the love of another..

It was a few months when Trunks came back his eyes looking around. It was winter time now and in the middle of the city was a rather beautiful strange object. It shined with all the colors of the rainbow in the light, but as Trunks walked into it laying inside of it on a bed of strange white flowers was his Mentor's body. A shadow falling on him made him turn his hand going for his sword before the figure walked past him slowly settling down the same white flowers over Gohan's hand crossed over his chest. Pale lips touching the forever frozen in death cheek as he spoke softly."...Stop staring little Demi it's rude.." Trunks glared speaking"Are you another.."

"If your going to say Android don't even finish that here...Show respect to one of their victims.."

The ice blue eyes darkened before Toya spoke once more."He was my best friend.. I protected him nursed him..And yet I could not stay death's hand..Gohan died because I was too stupid to stop them..I pitied them with their coldness..He was my sacrifice not yours.."

Trunks swallowed staring at the cold beauty in front of himself before slowly nodding. He felt the bite of pain once when he thought his father in the past had died. Fingers flexed as Toya brushed them almost tenderly through the black strands of hair on Gohan's head smoothing them before holding his hands out. A sheet of ice grew over the body encasing it within that cold embrace. With that he turned silently walking out from the memorial he'd made for his friend. Trunks followed finding no sign of the blue haired male he went home quickly. His mother how could he have forgotten? Thank the gods she was still alright mother and son embracing as Trunks thought of the male out there alone. "Mom who beat the Androids?"

Bulma stiffened before speaking"It was a miracle...You know that blue haired man that sometimes came into town? I didn't know, I never knew he was a Saiyan."

Trunk's eyes widened before he found himself sitting quickly his eyes moving to his mother"What did he do..The blue haired one?"

Bulma sat taking her sons hands in her own speaking softly"He was breathtaking..So beautiful in a way..He looked almost like some sort of avenging angel the way he came on them..It was..Stunning.." Trunk's eyes narrowed as he spoke"Mother how do you know this?"

"Because sweetie I was there to see the whole thing.. That poor thing blames himself for Gohan's death. I suppose when one door closes another opens though. He couldn't save Gohan but he saved me..The next time you go back bring him with. Let him have some peace even if it's not his friend..Let him have a moment with the Gohan in their time.." Trunks shook his head speaking.

"Mother you know I shouldn't be going back myself..what if he changes something back there.."

"...Trunks you listen to me I owe that boy my life.. We are going to do him this favor..You bring him back..Or I'm over starching every pair of boxers you have young man.."

Trunks winced slightly the thought of itchy things were they didn't belong did not sound good to him.

"Fine I'll bring him back with me but I don't know if It'll help.."

"Sometimes dear peace is closer then you think..."

It was like Bulma knew something he didn't. Something Trunks himself had forgotten. She had seen the poor blue haired male's face when he'd had to be the one to put Gohan in eternal sleep. The only thing they could do was Ease Gohan's pain though. For that he'd been grateful in a way for that. He'd released her letting her go back to the ruins of her home. Now Trunks had the task of finding Toya. But he didn't have to look long or hard. He'd found him in the memorial sitting quietly a part of him wondered and before he could stop himself he'd spoken."Do you miss him?"

Toya looked up coldly staring before speaking" Every breath I take.."

Author's note: A one shot that bit me and wouldn't let go till I typed it. I don't own DBZ I'm just borrowing some of the characters.


End file.
